Business
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: After Ludwig leaves for an unreasonably long trip, Feliciano decides that his personal business is more important. He demands that Ludwig come home immediately, so help him God, and... Well. Rated M due to not just sex, but fucking, that will inevitably occur in the future. Please see A/N for details.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the creator of, nor am I the owner of, Hetalia and its affiliates.**

**The other details: Yes, this is a work in progress. Yes, it has been eons since I posted anything. No, I am not dead, and no, I will not leave my readers hanging. HOWEVER. If you desire there to be a second chapter where blood-letting things occur, I will require your input. Notify me of your ideas by any means, be it in reviews, or Private Messaging. Thank you, and do enjoy the prelude that follows.**

* * *

DAMN IT.

Feliciano threw the vibrator aside and shoved away the pillow he'd previously been clutching. What a waste of time that had been. He had tried and tried for a fucking hour, but there was no relief. No light at the end of the tunnel.

He angrily grabbed his phone to text Ludwig. The cursor flashed.

'You've been gone long enough. Come back already.'

He scrapped that one. He sounded too casual, considering that they hadn't spoken since Ludwig left. What did Ludwig want him to do? Cry 'uncle'? At this point, he was more likely to scream it from the rooftops. Ludwig always took extensive business trips. Or at least, that's how it felt. Feliciano could handle two days. Three was pushing it.

But two weeks?

Fuck.

In all honesty, Feliciano was a complete sex addict. At first sight, he seemed to be more of the "Let's Make Love!" sort. But no. He preferred the other way of doing things. The urges never came when Ludwig was home, but as soon as he walked out the door, Feliciano felt the loss.

And then he really felt it.

To the point that he would consider impaling himself with a condom-covered cucumber.

Of course, that never did much.

He'd tried many methods to alleviate the issue himself in those first seven days: humping the couch cushions, using the shower extension, a vibrator, then two, then three, gagging himself (that always excited himself), using one of Ludwig's ties on his cock...

Sure, the friction was nice, but... Blue balls couldn't be cured with just Ol' Righty.

It takes two to tango.

Only eight days had passed since Ludwig had drove off. Would it be bad to call him? He'd never done it before. How would he express his issue to the blond, anyway? Ludwig was a fairly conservative man under the impression that Feli was a sweet little cupcake. Feliciano hated to ruin that perception. But maybe it would get his point across. "I miss you" or "I'm lonely" just seemed so... Well, it was more molehill, and Feliciano was feeling more Mount Everest.

He stood and pulled on some pajama pants, pacing half-naked up and down the hallway. His phone burned in his hand. Angrily, he punched in the numbers, too irritated to scroll through his contacts. The phone rang endlessly. He slammed his back against the wall, a hand flying into his pants to grip his half-hard member.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Come home."

There was a chuckle on the other end. The Italian groaned heavily into the receiver.

"Lovino, you called the wrong number."

Fuck. Was he stupid? Not even Lovino spoke this way. What now?

"Luddy."

There was a light gasp. Feli's voice deepened threateningly. "Come home now. Right now. Leave your bags. Just hurry here and then you can go back tomorrow."

"Feli...?"

"Dammit, Ludwig, listen to me!" He groaned again, sliding down the wall. "Do as I say," he said, clearing his throat, "Come home."

"A-Alright, Feliciano, but the house had better be burning down."

"Shut up!" he yelled. The German gasped again. Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. It was time for a new approach.

"Come home and fuck me dry."

It was quiet for a moment, and then there was strained breathing.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Feliciano paced. Sometimes, he pushed his hair back angrily with his hands. Other times he would plug a finger into himself or rub his hardened cock against the fabric of the couch. He guzzled three glasses of scotch and devoured a few crisp apples and then his pacing resumed.

Every time a car passed by, Feli was at the window. Every time, he was disappointed. Ludwig was ninety minutes away. If he drove fast, he could make it there in forty-five. It had only been twenty since Feliciano had called the other.

Feliciano threw himself into Ludwig's brown upholstered armchair, kneeling in it, then straddling across its arms. He arched against the chairback, shivering as he pulled out his erect member over the waistband of his pants. His phone lay on the seat cushion where he hovered above it.

Purely on impulse, he grabbed it with a sweaty hand and dialed again.

"Beilschmidt."

The brunette moaned low and slow into the phone.

A hushed growl answered him. "Feli, I'm trying to hurry. The traffic is backed up."

"Just talk to me..."

Ludwig chuckled again. "What have you been doing all day, schatz?"

The Italian played with one of his hardened nipples, clawing down his bare chest until his straight and hard rod slipped into his hand. He swallowed roughly, his chest heaving.

"Mmnngh..."

"Oh, mein gott," the blond hissed.

"I fucked my hand and pretended it was yours," he sighed into the phone.

"Feliciano!" The name was a warning and an encouragement, coming from Ludwig's lips.

"I used your tie for a cock ring. I used another to gag myself."

A sound similar to a growl. "Scheisse!"

"And I'm touching myself right now."

Feliciano heard a car door slam, some strained breathing...

"I'm running... up the drive..." Ludwig whispered.

"Fuck me..."


End file.
